


Up at the Stars

by Dalankar



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae just wants a quiet life with occasional sword fights. Finding Donghae changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up at the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Hyukjae.

 

He should really, really, if he knows what is good for him and he usually does, walk away. Walk away and pretend he never saw, never felt the drop in his chest as the body on the ground that flinches with every kick. Walk past, Lee Hyukjae. Walk away, this is not your fight.

But sometimes, his brain decides what's good for him is to wander closer, is to take on some ugly ass, six foot tall pair of assholes who think they can just beat the hell out of anyone whenever they felt like it.

He has never liked bullies.

He takes a step forward, and Minho pulls at his arm.

"Hyung," he says, in a low urgent whisper that implies, 'stop, you idiot. What the hell are you doing?'

Minho is easy to read like that.

Hyukjae grins to reassure him but Minho's frown only deepens.

Then the thugs are turning to them, and Hyukjae turns his disarming smile on them. It doesn’t have the desired effect. It never does. He should really work on that.

"You gentlemen have found an entertaining pastime, I see," he says, and hears Minho sigh in defeat beside him.

The men frown and step forward. Hyukjae glances down at the unmoving figure on the ground, then up at the men.

"Who the fuck are you?" the closest thug asks, the one without any hair on his head but a dark beard that is probably the home to multiple wildlife.

"Someone who just wants you to walk away and forget we ever met," Hyukjae answers, calculating the distance between him and the men versus the time it would take him to reach the sword at his back.

The men laugh. "You think we'd listen to you, you white haired freak?" the thug at the back, arms the size of moderate tree trunks, sneers.

Hyukjae tilts his head in annoyance. "It's not white, it is blonde. Are you blind, as well as stupid?" he asks kindly.

When the first fist swings at his face, Hyukjae is already dancing back, as Minho flies to the side to deal with Treetrunk-arm guy.

Hyukjae meets the machete with his sword, metal meeting in the air with a clang. The thug snarls, pushing at Hyukjae with all his strength. And it is a lot of strength. But strength is not all there is to a fight. Because Hyukjae is lighter, and faster, and if he says so himself, infinitely better trained than the thug.

Soon enough, the men are backing away, disbelieving expressions on their faces. And Hyukjae decides, because he is so magnanimous, to let them go.

"If I find you again, I won't let you go so easily," he calls after them, as they make a hasty exit.

"Hyung-" Minho calls, on his knees beside the figure on the ground, "-he's unconscious."

Hyukjae blinks. "That’s why I keep you around, Minho."

Minho rolls his eyes and picks up the unconscious man without much difficulty. He doesn't say a word about how lucky Hyukjae is that Minho decided to stick with him. But Hyukjae knows anyway and he has never stopped being grateful.

 

Minho had a collar around his neck, the first time Hyukjae met him. A collar around his neck, and a mean bastard with a whip at his back. Hyukjae had been passing by, hungry and annoyed and looking for a place to sleep for the night. It was the sight of the blood on Minho's back that stopped him. Thinking about it now, he realises that he might have a slight savior complex. But he never asked for it. And it is really inconvenient at times. He wishes his brain would get a clue and stop it.

He'd struck the chain off Minho's collar with a vehemence he hadn't expected. Minho had swayed, in relief, or shock, or simple tiredness, Hyukjae never asked. The Whip-man had been outraged. But Hyukjae's sword had a menacing gleam to it and he hadn't wished to discuss the loss of his slave any further. Hyukjae had half carried Minho, because even beaten as he was, Minho was bigger than him, to the nearest shelter and spent the last of his money on some ridiculously pricey medicines.

"Why did you help me?" Minho had asked, as Hyukjae cleaned up his back.

"A gentleman never walks away from those who need his help," he had answered.

Minho had twisted around to look at him with a frown. "Why do you talk like that?"

Hyukjae really doesn't know. It just comes and goes. He could blame the old man who had looked after him when he was little, taught him the letters and insisted that Hyukjae read as many books as he could find. Of course he had loved playing with his swords more but something must have stuck and he still talks like some guy out of a book when he is stressed or nervous or hungry.

"You got a problem with it?"

Minho had looked at him for a moment, then shaken his head.

"What are you going to do with me?" he'd asked next.

Hyukjae had blinked. "What?"

"Are you going to put me to work or sell me?" Minho had asked, a vary, slightly defeated look in his eyes.

When Hyukjae had realized what Minho was talking about, he'd been shocked. It might be the norm to have slaves, it might be norm to put a collar around someone's neck and make them suffer for a living. But if Hyukjae had his way, every slave owner would get thrown into the sea.

"Neither," he'd answered and Minho's eyes had widened in surprise. "I'm letting you go."

"Why?"

Hyukjae had laughed. "Do you want to be sold?"

Minho had slowly shaken his head. "No one else would do what you just did."

Hyukjae, finished with applying the salve to Minho's back, had gotten to his feet, suddenly tired of the conversation. "I'm not everyone else."

 

Minho had followed him around until Hyukjae had finally given in and let him stay. A good thing too because Minho is pretty much good at everything, including cooking, managing money and a knack for keeping Hyukjae out of trouble. Most of the time.

Hyukjae watches as Minho slowly lowers the unconscious man onto the ground in what would have been the living room in an old house. There are many of those nowadays. This one has a hole in the ceiling big enough to fit two Minhos. But it is still the best room in the house. If it rains, they'd be in trouble. But it doesn't really rain anymore.

"I don't think anything is broken," Minho tells him after checking the man over. "He's probably just in shock."

"Excellent, then we can leave him without any guilt, right?" he asks hopefully.

Minho frowns, but says, "I guess we could."

But then the unconscious guy opens his eyes. He opens his eyes, scrambles back, looks around and bursts into tears. Hyukjae takes a step back in alarm, and Minho looks up at him helplessly.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Hyukjae asks tentatively, as the crying continues. "You're safe. Those thugs are gone."

Finally, after good five minutes, with Minho patting him awkwardly on the shoulder, the crying abates.

Crying-guy wipes his palms over his eyes and takes a breath. And Hyukjae relaxes a little.

"Why did you save me?" Crying-guy, really kind of good looking now that Hyukjae can see him clearly with that soft looking sapphire blue hair and pretty eyes, asks sadly. "I didn’t think anyone would help."

Hyukjae sighs. "Listen-" he starts, to tell this pretty, sad guy that Hyukjae really hadn't meant to save him. But Minho cuts across.

"Why did they attack you?"

The blue head drops, shoulders slumping. He mumbles something that Hyukjae can't hear but makes Minho tense.

"What?" he asks, stepping closer and crouching down beside Minho. "What did you say?"

Pretty eyed guy hunches his shoulders, and Minho hits Hyukjae on the shoulder with a certain amount of force. Hyukjae widens his eyes at him in question. Minho rolls his eyes and turns back to their guest.

"Who did you run away from?" Minho asks kindly.

"…Heenim."

Minho manages to suppress his cry of shock, but Hyukjae really doesn’t care.

"What the fuck?" he yells, and Pretty-eyes flinches. "I knew we should have left it. We should have left it! Oh fuck, now we're dead."

Minho hits him again, far less gently than last time as Pretty-eyes starts sniffing tearfully.

"Why did you run?" Minho asks.

Pretty-eyes shrugs helplessly, fearfully. It tugs at Hyukjae's heart, but he pushes it away. Not this time. This is not a simple tumble on the streets, this is a challenge to the most powerful clan chief for miles and miles and Hyukjae does not have a death wish. Even to protect Pretty-eyes.

"Well we can't-" Hyukjae starts, only for Minho to pull him up to his feet and drag him several feet away.

"They'll kill him, hyung," Minho whispers.

"They'll kill us too, Minho. If we help him, we're dead too!" Hyukjae whispers back fiercely.

Minho takes a breath. "We're leaving anyway, hyung. We can smuggle him out with us."

"'Smuggle him out'? Seriously, the guy has blue hair. Blue hair, Minho!"

"Hyung-" Minho puts a calming hand on his shoulder. "-we can colour his hair. We can get him out."

Hyukjae frowns. "Why do you care so much?"

Minho looks at him, brown eyes wide and earnest, and Hyukjae already knows he won't be able to refuse him anything. Damn those eyes.

"Please, hyung. You saved me. We can save him too."

Hyukjae sighs, runs a hand through his hair as Minho smiles.

"But that hair has to go."

 

Hyukjae goes out to buy food while Minho takes Pretty-eyed guy to get his hair fixed, name is Donghae he'd said, staying close to Minho's side. Hyukjae had bristled a little. Just because he'd wanted to leave him behind, doesn't mean Donghae should act like he's infectious.

Whatever. They just need to make it out of Heenim's territory, it might take them three days, four days at most.

"Spare some food, sir?" Hyukjae berates himself for losing track and turns around, hugging the pack of food closer to his chest.

Seeing the figure watching him with a little smile, Hyukjae rolls his eyes. "Get lost, Jonghyun," he says, and resumes walking.

Jonghyun is at his elbow in a moment. "Heard you had a run in with Heenim's thugs, hyung."

Hyukjae glances around and sees Jonghyun's minions shadowing them.

"Do you want something or just like hearing yourself talk?"

Jonghyun chuckles.

"I thought maybe you changed your mind…?"

"I didn't," Hyukjae hisses. "So leave it." He quickens his pace, eager to leave Jonghyun behind.

"What about your guest? Do you think he'd want to join us?" Jonghyun calls.

Hyukjae freezes.

"What guest?" he tries, in an unconvincing voice.

Jonghyun walks up to him until he is standing infront of him.

"Lee Donghae. Formally of Heenim's personal house of pleasures, nearly died of a beating two months ago, currently getting his hair dyed with your eternal companion, Minho."

Hyukjae stares. Jonghyun has a lot of sources, many of his people spread everywhere and when he wants, he wields his knowledge like a blade. For someone who never uses a sword, Jonghyun always seems to know exactly where to cut.

"Heenim's got all his people out looking for him. Donghae was his favourite, you know."

Hyukjae slowly unclenches his hands and takes a breath.

"What do you want, Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun smiles beautifully. "Just what I've always wanted. Join us. With you, we can take Heenim down."

 

He makes extra sure that no one is tailing him as he ducks under the broken fence and enters the house. Minho nods at him and Hyukjae sits down beside him, handing him the food, which Minho immediately starts to unwrap and portion.

"Jonghyun found me," he says without preamble. Minho's hands freeze momentarily over the bread.

"Same old?"

"I said yes this time," he says and waits for the barrage of angry words. When it doesn’t come, he dares to look at Minho.

Minho meets his eyes with a sigh. "Because of Donghae." He doesn’t even phrase it as a question, and Hyukjae would never stop being surprised at how well Minho knows him.

Before he can say anything, Donghae appears from the next room. For a moment, Hyukjae is struck speechless. He'd coloured his hair black and cut it shorter, and since his face is not scrunched up red with crying, Donghae looks-he looks-

"Come sit with us, hyung," Minho calls and Donghae slowly walks over and sits down, closer to Minho than Hyukjae and this time, it actually hurts.

He picks up a piece of bread and holds it out towards Donghae. "Here," he says and Donghae looks at him with startled eyes. "You look good," he adds.

Even if he doesn’t see it, he can feel Minho's raised eyebrow, but Donghae finally reaches out and takes the offered bread, their fingers grazing momentarily.

"Thank you," Donghae says softly.

Hyukjae is trying to fight off an inexplicable blush when he sees a shadow move outside. He's on his feet immediately, sword out of the sheath and stepping infront of Donghae. Minho is beside him in an instant.

"Stay here," Hyukjae tells him. "Stay with Donghae."

He crouches low and heads out before Minho can protest.

The thing with most thugs is that they don't pay much attention, and doesn't have much training beyond how to punch a guy and knock off teeth. And lucky for Hyukjae, these thugs of Heenim's, they are typical thugs. Hyukjae takes the first one down without much trouble, slamming the head against the wall to knock him out. The second one comes at him with an axe with a blade the size of Hyukjae's head. He ducks and slides the blade of his sword through the thug's shoulder. As the man screams in pain, Hyukjae hunts down the third, who is trying to sneak towards Minho and Donghae. Even when he knows Minho would be able to take care of it, Hyukjae slams into him, and just for a moment gets distracted by Donghae's wide eyes, and nearly gets his arm chopped off by a knife.

"Hyung!" Minho cries, and Hyukjae spins out of the way, elbowing the man in the ribs and knocking him out with a blow to the back of the head.

For a moment, he stands there, getting his breathing under control.

"Both of you are well?" he asks. And Minho actually smiles.

"We're good, hyung," he says and Donghae is staring at him with eyes wide with what Hyukjae hopes, is awe. "What do we do now?"

Hyukjae cleans his blade and slides it back into the sheath at his back.

"We leave," he says, picking up his pack from the floor, "let's go."

 

Jonghyun's minions are guarding the entrance to their rundown mansion when they arrive. They step up to bar the way, and Hyukjae barely suppresses the urge to smash his way in.

"What the hell do you want?" one of them asks, half his hair shorn off and a glint in his eyes. Taemin.

Before Hyukjae can curse him out, Minho steps up beside him.

"Let us in, Taemin," he says patiently.

Taemin grins. "Long time no see, Minho," he drawls, stepping closer into Minho's personal space.

"Can't say I've missed you, Taemin," Minho says, voice low and tense.

Taemin pouts. "Don't be like that," he purrs. "If I'd stayed, I would have gotten caught too."

Minho draws himself up and looks down at Taemin. "You promised me you'd stay no matter what," Minho says, so softly that Hyukjae, standing right behind him, almost doesn't hear him. Taemin flinches, and takes an immediate step back. Hyukjae had never asked Minho about his life _before_ , and Minho had never said. The other minion, so like Taemin that they might be twins, Kai, steps forward.

"Go in," he says, pulling Taemin back, "He's waiting for you."

Hyukjae grits his teeth and pushes past.

 

He'd never known his parents. But then there are so many kids like that nowadays. He was owned by a mean, skinny man with a ragged scar down the left side of his face who owned a small army of kids. They were mainly scavengers, salvaging whatever they could find for the man to sell. He remembers being hungry. He remembers being hungry all the time. Remembers being beaten and realising that crying only made the pain last longer.

He doesn't know why the old man saved him. He wasn't special. Just one more skinny, dirty kid. But the old man had taken him. Taken him and fed him and trained him. Many years later he had gone back to that place. Turned out that the kids had already turned on their master, killed him and thrown him out with the garbage to rot in the sun.

Jonghyun had done that. Jonghyun had unified the starving group of boys and they had saved themselves. Hyukjae had known then that Jonghyun would one day change everything. But that doesn't mean he always agrees with Jonghyun's methods of action. He gets things done, and most of the time gets on Hyukjae's nerves. So he never wants to hang around, never wants to get involved with whatever plans Jonghyun might be concocting. Only rarely does Jonghyun pull the strings around him like this. He must be desperate.

 

He strides in and punches Jonghyun in the face before anyone can react. Jonghyun stumbles back and suddenly there are at least a dozen swords, knives and staves pointed threateningly at him.

Jonghyun, wiping a hand across his bloody mouth, holds up a hand.

"You thought I wouldn't figure it out?" he hisses. Jonghyun laughs.

"And yet you're here."

"I already said yes, why did you need to do that?"

Jonghyun looks at him with, calculating eyes. "A little more incentive. After all, you might have changed your mind."

Hyukjae wants to punch him again but a hand grips his own and holds tight.

"Lee Donghae, I do have to thank you," Jonghyun says with a smile and Hyukjae realises with a jolt of surprise that it is Donghae holding on to his hand. "If not for you he would have never agreed to join me."

He feels the Donghae tense but refuses to meet his eyes when he looks at him.

"Enough gossiping, Jonghyun," Hyukjae snaps. "When are you doing this?"

Jonghyun looks curiously between him and Donghae, then smiles. "Tonight. So you can rest well for now. Feel free to take any room upstairs."

 

"What did he mean 'if not for me'?" Donghae asks the moment the three of them are alone. The room is mostly bare, with a pile of blankets in one corner and a pile of bricks in another corner. But the roof is intact and to Hyukjae it is perfect.

Minho makes a 'you're in trouble now' face and edges out of the room. Hyukjae doesn't understand why he deserves that face, doesn't understand why Minho can't stay and answer the question and any other questions Donghae might have.

Hyukjae wants to take off his sword, it is heavy and the straps of the sheath are pressing uncomfortably into his skin. But he doesn’t dare. Instead he rolls his shoulders to ease the tense muscles.

"Hyukjae."

Hyukjae blinks. Donghae knows his name. He doesn’t know why he should be happy about that but he has to fight off the smile that threatens to break.

"He knows about you. About who you ran away from."

Donghae's eyes widen in horror. And Hyukjae steps forward immediately to reassure him. "It's okay," he promises, "he won't do anything."

"Because you promised to help him?" Donghae asks softly.

Hyukjae smiles. "Just once."

"What will you do?"

Hyukjae swallows. "You know what I want right now?" he asks, stepping closer until he can feel Donghae's warmth. Donghae looks at him, pretty brown eyes and wondering mouth. "Some chips!"

Donghae tilts his head at him in confusion and Hyukjae steps back. "I really wish I could have some chips right now."

Hyukjae is about to turn away when Donghae reaches out a hand and grips his elbow. "What are you doing tonight?"

Hyukjae smiles, unwinds Donghae's hand from his elbow and presses a kiss to the back of it. "Sleep well, lovely prince. The world is going to be a better place when you wake up."

 

"All you want is some chips?" a voice mocks him as he walks down the stairs. "Seriously?"

Hyukjae doesn't have to turn around to recognize the voice. "Is it too much to ask for privacy in this place?"

Sehun laughs. "You're in our territory now, Lee Hyukjae."

Hyukjae rolls his eyes and reaches out to ruffle Sehun's hair. Sehun jumps back with a grin.

"Didn't think you'd actually chicken out like that, hyung," Sehun says, shaking his head in disappointment. "And he's pretty cute too, that Lee Donghae."

"Hands off, kid."

Sehun laughs. "Or what? You'll declare your undying love for chips again?"

Hyukjae sighs. "I didn't want to pressure him. He's been through a lot."

Sehun looks at him for a moment. "Didn't know you had it in you, hyung."

This time Hyukjae lands a fleeting punch. Sehun groans dramatically but crowds into him happily as they reach the gathering room.

Jonghyun, standing in the middle of a circle of minions, smiles a predatory smile.

"Here comes our knight in shining armour," Jonghyun announces and Hyukjae really wants to punch him in the face. But Sehun stays a steady presence by his side, and Minho gravitates to him from wherever he'd been.

"Sometimes I really want to punch him in the face too, hyung," Sehun whispers to him.

Hyukjae takes comfort in that and listens as Jonghyun lays out his plan.

It is a good plan. And takes advantage of their numbers and abilities. It puts Hyukjae right at the heart of the plan. With Donghae right beside him.

"No," he calls, stepping up. The amusement doesn't vanish from Jonghyun's face. "Donghae stays here or I'm out."

Jonghyun tilts his head curiously. "Donghae knows exactly where we need to go. Otherwise we'd walk in there blindly. This is the best option. "

"Don't bullshit me, Jonghyun. With your resources I know you know exactly where to go. So keep your paws off Donghae and let's get going."

"Why don't we ask the man himself?"Jonghyun asks, eyes lifting over Hyukjae's shoulder.

Hyukjae turns and Donghae is there. "I think-" Hyukjae sees him swallow. "-I think it would be best if I came."

Hyukjae wants to yell at him, wants to take him by the shoulders and shake him. But he can see from Donghae's eyes that he is terrified. And that he has chosen to be brave. Even if he's is playing right into Jonghyun's hands, and he's sick of that damn it, Hyukjae cannot bring himself to say no.

Jonghyun smiles victoriously. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Donghae avoids his eyes when he reaches him, but Hyukjae is not angry. He finds that he cannot be angry, not at Donghae. "Stay close to me, no matter what."

Donghae looks at him in surprise. Then he nods. Hyukjae bites his lip thoughtfully for a moment.

"We need to find you a weapon," he says.

"Already got that covered, hyung, " Minho says, holding out a long knife hilt first to Donghae who stares at it wide-eyed for a moment.

"I don't really know-" Donghae starts and Sehun pats him comfortingly on the back, his own long sword strapped to his back, "-you just point the sharp end at the bad guys, hyung."

Donghae finally accepts his deadly gift, and holds it tentatively away from himself as if the knife might turn on him.

"Let's go," Hyukjae says, and they fall into step with the others marching off to war.

 

He never expected it to be easy. And it is not. Screams fill the air and Hyukjae is certain that both sides are getting hit hard. He loses track of Sehun who jumps into the fray with an excited laugh. Donghae leads them through a maze of corridors and Hyukjae realises why Jonghyun had insisted he come, because they would have never found Heenim otherwise. Hyukjae and Minho take the front and Taemin and Kai take the back and flank Donghae and Jonghyun in the middle. There are a few close shaves, these corridors are damn narrow and he nearly gets crushed into a wall before he manages to pull the thug down with a hooked ankle. Eventually they arrive at closed double doors. Donghae stares at it for a moment.

"Here-" he says, voice low as if whoever is inside would hear him, "-this is his office."

Jonghyun grins, and looks expectantly at Hyukjae. "Shall we?"

Hyukjae balances the sword carefully and nods to Minho who nudges the door open. He glimpses Donghae's pale face before he is sliding in through the door, expecting a whole world of trouble.

The room is empty.

"He's gone!" Donghae exclaims and Hyukjae is sure that it is relief in his voice that makes it tremble.

Jonghyun’s eyes narrow at the empty room. His perfectly laid plan has not given him what he wanted. As long as Heenim is alive, Jonghyun can never be the true chief. And Hyukjae has a feeling that Heenim is going to be very hard to catch. After all, he had held onto power for longer than anyone Hyukjae has ever known, however ruthlessly he had done it. Jonghyun is not going to find it easy to take over as he'd thought. But then Hyukjae really doesn't want to trouble himself with such politics.

"Go," Jonghyun orders Taemin and Kai. "Find him."

Kai nods, heading back out into the labyrinth of corridors. Taemin pauses, glances at Minho for the briefest of moments and follows after his fellow minion.

Hyukjae watches Minho gazing after him and sighs.

"I think it's time for you to follow your heart, my friend," he tells him. Minho doesn't even laugh at his words.

"Hyung-"

Hyukjae is going to miss him a ridiculous amount. "Don't be stupid and follow him, Minho."

Minho swallows, looks at the door and back at Hyukjae. Finally he nods. "I'll see you later, hyung."

Hyukjae smiles.

Minho hesitates at the door. "And hyung, I think it's time you followed your own advice," he says with a grin, then he is gone. Hyukjae blinks rapidly, not to get rid of tears or anything of the like but just to exercise his eyelids.

"Looks like Minho is going to be hanging around for a while," Jonghyun says slowly, ambling into Hyukjae's field of vision with his hands in his pockets. "Why don't you stay too?"

Hyukjae laughs. "Dream on, Jonghyun."

He looks at Donghae. "Want to go on an adventure?" he asks, holding out a hand. Donghae looks down at his hand and back at him, and Hyukjae tries desperately to keep his heart from sinking.

"You're asking me?"

Hyukjae smiles. "You know what I really want right now?" He stops waiting for Donghae to take his hand, instead wraps both his arms around Donghae. In the periphery he sees Jonghyun making a strategic exit out of the room. Donghae looks at him as if he's expecting the same answer as the last time. But this time Hyukjae is not going to hold back. "I really want to kiss you."

Donghae's eyes widen at his words, but then he smiles slowly, cheeks turning pink. "I really want you to kiss me too."

Hyukjae grins and does as promised.

 ***

**Author's Note:**

> And an early happy birthday to lovely Jonghyun too!


End file.
